The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the thermal regulation of components within an X-ray tube, and more specifically to heat transfer between the anode and the rotary mechanism to which the anode is attached.
A variety of diagnostic and other systems may utilize X-ray tubes as a source of radiation. In medical imaging systems, for example, X-ray tubes are used in projection X-ray systems, fluoroscopy systems, tomosynthesis systems, and computer tomography (CT) systems as a source of X-ray radiation. The radiation is emitted in response to control signals during examination or imaging sequences. The radiation traverses a subject of interest, such as a human patient, and a portion of the radiation impacts a detector or a photographic plate where the image data is collected. In conventional projection X-ray systems the photographic plate is then developed to produce an image which may be used by a radiologist or attending physician for diagnostic purposes. In digital X-ray systems a digital detector produces signals representative of the amount or intensity of radiation impacting discrete pixel regions of a detector surface. In CT systems a detector array, including a series of detector elements, produces similar signals through various positions as a gantry is displaced around a patient.
The X-ray tube is typically operated in cycles including periods in which X-rays are generated, interleaved with periods in which the X-ray source is allowed to cool. In X-ray tubes having rotating anodes, the large amount of heat that is generated at the anode during electron bombardment can limit the amount of electron beam flux suitable for use. Such limitations may lower the overall flux of X-rays that are generated by the X-ray tube. The generated heat may be removed from the anode through various features, such as coolant and other X-ray tube components. One example is the transfer of heat through the shaft. Unfortunately, inefficient heat transfer to the shaft may not allow continuous operation of the X-ray tube, and may also result in unsuitable X-ray tube temperatures, which can reduce the expected useful life of the tube. There is a need, therefore, for an approach for limiting overheating of X-ray tubes. Specifically, it is now recognized that there is a need for improved heat transfer between components of an X-ray tube.